Fate Steps In
by RaushanStorys
Summary: Naruto heavily beaten by the village and dying is going to release Kyuubi. But Fate has other plans for him. Naruto Pairing/Harem up to you.
1. Fates Intervention

Fates Intervention

A 4 year old blonde was running for his life in the streets of Konoha. He was being pursued by a mob of civilians. Tears were streaking his face 'What did I ever do to them? I'm not a monster or demon. I never killed anyone.' That's when he felt the pain. A kunai had pierced him in the back he stumbled and fell. The mob had caught up all the boy felt was pain. Blow after blow, cut after cut he didn't cry out the pain was too much he started to feel his consciousness fade. The last thing he saw were the evil smirks of the villagers.

Normal POV

"Let's get rid of this demon once and for all" a Villager suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" a pink haired Villager asked.

Two ninja sushined in front of the mob one with a bear mask the others a cat fear started etching on all there faces. That's when the ninjas turned around and walk towards the boy.

"Don't worry will take it from here" said the bear masked ninja.

Both ninja walked towards the boy picked him up and sushined away in a swirl of leaves. The villagers all feeling relieved left to enjoy the rest of the festival now that there was something to celebrate "The defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune".

The Forest

Both the anbu ninja were jumping through the trees.

"We have to dispose of the demon quick before the Hokage figures out its missing" the anbu with the cat mask spoke up.

"I've got the perfect place we're not that far" the one with the bear mask replied.

They were jumping throught the trees for a while before they came to a big chasm. Both anbu ninjas looked around while they walked to the chasm. They threw the demon over the chasm and as he started to fall they both went through hand seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" they both yelled.

As they both yelled and blew out a gigantic fire ball setting the boy on fire. They watched him while he fell to his death until the flames went out. They both shook each others hand and sushined away.

Mindscape

"**Whats happening I'm fading**" a booming voice sounded after his 4 years of sleep. He looked out and into his containers mind. He was surprised at what he saw. He reached out to his container and dragged him in front of his cage.

"**Boy come here**" the figure boomed.

"Who are you? Whats happening?" the 4 year old squeaked backing as far away from the voice.

"**I'm the great Kyuubi and were dying**" the fox said.

"You're the Kyubbi I thought you were already dead" the 4 year old said.

"**Long story not enough time. Short version I attacked the village and your hokage sealed me inside you**" the Kyubbi explained.

"That's why everyone hates me" he started to cry.

"**Stop crying boy how would you like to prove to them all they were wrong**" the Kyubbi offered.

"Yeah I would like to show them all" the boy yelled.

"**Naruto this is what I propose I will give you all my powers because theres no time to heal you theres been too much damage caused on you**" Kyubbi explained.

"Then what can we do Kyubbi san?" Naruto asked

"**I will combine both of us I will become nonexistent but you will gain all of my powers and knowledge that I believe will benefit you some of my thoughts you don't need to see**" the Kyubbi grinned. .

"I accept Kyubbi san lets do it" Naruto said running to the cage. The Kyubbi grinned.

"**This will hurt just a little now rip off the seal**" the Kyubbi growled. Naruto grabbed the seal and ripped it off.

"**I'm FREE pathetic human**" the red chakra started to swirl.

"We had deal" Naruto screamed.

"**I'm a demon kit get over it**" the Kyubbi snarled.

That's when it happen Naruto blue chakra started to fight the red chakra.

"**What is this?!!!!!"** the Kyubbi screamed. Naruto just watched in awe as the red and blue chakra started to mix. Naruto saw somebody in the distance. A women started to walk towards him and Naruto tried to run but his legs wouldn't move.

"Hello young one I'm Fate" she introduced herself the chakra swirling around him.

"Fate?" Naruto was confused so much had happened.

"I'm helping you Naruto you never had a chance at life and I'm giving you a second one with the Kyubbi's chakra it is yours now and I will take you places to train and then you will be on your own do you understand" Fate explained. Naruto nodded entranced by this woman. Then there was a flash and the chakra started spinning faster engulfing Naruto and Fate.

Outside of mindscape.

Naruto's body was falling as it started to glow. His body exploded of chakra the massive chakra wave washed over Konoha freezing everyone. The chakra died down and all that was left was pieces of an orange jumpsuit.

Thanks for reading my first chapter. Any suggestions I'm willing to hear and take into consideration. Pairings or Harem is up to you guys.


	2. Back From the Dead

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Heres the next chapter hope you like.

**CHIBI NARUTO "OF COURSE THEY'LL LIKE ITS ABOUT ME YOU BAKA"**

"I guess your right but will have to wait and see from the reviews"

**CHIBI NARUTO "YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL SHOVE A RASENGAN UP YOUR ASSES"**

"Shutup they wont review if you threaten them lets just get on with the story."

"Normal talk"

'Thinking'

"**SUMMON/DEMON"**

**BACK FROM THE DEAD**

Naruto stirred his head hurt like hell. He heard two voices yelling. One was familiar but the other one he couldn't figure out.

"You can't do this Fate its against the rules" a voice argued.

"I can and I will if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here Shinigami so don't question me now give them to me" Fate growled.

"Fine you're the boss but if Kami says anything I was just following orders" Shinigami answered. He disappeared and came back with three people with leaf forehead proctors.

"Hello Shodai, Nidaime, and Yodaime I have training job for you all" Fate said.

"It gets me out of the Shinigami belly so I'm all in" the Fourth Hokage replied. Fate smiled and continued.

"Well I'm glad your so enthused because you'll be training your son Minato" Fate smirked. Minato looked around for his son worriedly.

"Naruto get up I know your awake" Fate called. Naruto eased up and walked over to them. He looked up to his heroes then stopping on the Yodaime he glared at him.

"Its your fault!!!!" he screamed. He swung at Minato in rage. Minato caught the boys hand and bent down and hugged him. Naruto started to cry.

"They hated me because of what you did they beat me and tortured me" Naruto sobbed.

"Its ok son it will be ok" Minato said.

"Yeah Naruto your going to personally trained by the heroes of your village and other people I may see fit" Fate consoled.

The Shodai and Nidaime walked up to Naruto.

"Well let's get started" they said in unison.

Training Grounds

They were in a forest with a stream running by they all walked over and sat by it.

"Ok son were going to start with getting control of your massive amount of chakra that was fused with yours and the Kyuubi's" Minato explained.

"Ok Tousan" Naruto nodded.

"Were also going to be helping with Taijutsu, simple Genjutsu, and some simple Ninjutsu" the Shodai said stepping in.

"First he needs a wardrobe change" the Nidaime suggested. The Shodai walked up to Naruto and grabbed on his shoulder. Naruto's torn clothes flashed and he was standing there in a white gi.

"Now were gonna teach you some taijutsu forms. Lets get started" said the Nidaime. The three hokages started teaching Naruto there taijutsu forms. It wasn't easy for the four year old but he started to catch on.

A week later

Naruto was catching on quick his little mind absorbed the taijutsu quickly so while the first two hokages trained him in taijutsu. Minato started him tree walking. While Naruto was climbing up the tree he called down to his dad.

"Hey Tousan I havn't slept since I came here" Minato ran up the tree next to his son.

"Technically son that is because you're dead" Naruto looked at him and lost control and fell down the tree. Minato jumped down and caught him.

"I thought I wasn't dead Tousan." Naruto shook in his dads arms.

"Your not dead son but when you're here you're treated like the dead so you don't need sleep" Minato explained. Naruto nodded and started walking back up the tree. The other Hokages appeared behind Minato.

"Since he's easily grasped the basics its time to teach him about his history and the origins of chrakra" said the First Hokage. Both the Nidaime and Minato rolled there eyes.

"The boring stuff" they both said in unison. They all laughed.

"Well after he gets all that down he'll be finished" the Shodai explained. Minato looked up the tree his son had made it up very far but since the tree was everlasting he had made good progress.

"Hey son get down here its time for some history lesson" Minato yelled. Naruto jumped down the tree.

"Come on Naruto I'm going to be teaching you your history since these two don't know there's" Shodai accused.

"HEY we know are history just fine" the Nidaime and Yodaime yelled. The Shodai chuckled and whispered in Naruto's ear that made the boy grin and they walked away.

"What do you think he said to him" Minato said.

"I don't know but its not good because he made Naruto laugh" the Nidaime replied.

That's when it happened roots shot out of the ground wrapping around there legs and flinging them into the stream. The roots kept slamming them into the water.

"OK OK WE GIVE HISTORY ISN'T BORING BIG BRO" the Nidaime yelled.

Both Naruto and the Shodai were left laughing at the soaked Hokages.

Two weeks later

Naruto was sitting at a wooden desk that the Shodai had made. He was bored to death he had learned about all the Great Shinobi wars during the Shodai and Nidaime period. Now he was learning about Sarutobi jiisan.

"If you ever go up against the Professor has a lot of jutsu in his arsenal and when he's really serious he will summon a monkey that can turn into a staff his name is Enma" the Shodai explained. Naruto knew this was it for the day and got up and walked off to train with is dad.

"Tousan I'm ready to train" Naruto yeled

"I need twenty clones running up the tree, twenty running across the water, and twenty slicing leaves" Minato told him. Naruto held his hand into the ram sign.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled. Sixty bunshin appeared.

"You all know what to do" Naruto yelled. All the clones split up and went to different directions.

"You know you wont be able to do this in the real world dispelling all those clones would damage your mind Naruto" Minato told him.

"I know dad you told me already" Naruto yelled charging at his dad.

"Now teach me some jutsu old man" Naruto joked kicking his dad with the tip off his boot. Minato flew into the trees and poofed out of existence. Naruto looked around he grinned when he felt his dads chakra from underneath he jumped up in the air.

"Too slow dad!!" Naruto flew in the air. When he felt it behind him he tried to turn.

"Too slow son" Minato yelled kicking his son in the back. Naruto flew and fell into the ground. Naruto got back up spitting out the dirt he just ate.

"Yuck. Dad I have a question" Naruto said getting into a lotus stance.

"What is it son?" Minato said getting ready for the onslaut.

"Who was my Kaasan" Naruto asked.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki she was a kunochi from the Land of Whirlpool" Minato said sighing heavily.

"Is she dead Tou san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto she died giving birth to you. You are the last of both our clans" Minato said breathing in deeply. Naruto dropped to his knees thinking he was really all alone after this training was over he would be alone again.

"Naruto I need you to rebuild our clans and become a great man" Minato consoled his son.

"I know this is only temporary but it will make you stronger for you can rebuild our clan and have your own family" Minato explained. Naruto got back up looking at his father eyes determined.

"Ok dad I can do it. I promise to rebuild our clan and I'll never go back on my word. That will be my ninja way" he gave off his trademark grin.

7 years later.

It had been seven years since that promise. Fate had sent him back to earth he didn't want to leave but he knew he had too. Naruto woke up in the chasm he had been thrown in all those years ago. He looked at his orange clothes revolted. They were all burnt and smaller than he remembered.

"Really funny fate" Naruto yelled. He started his ascension up the cavern walking up it. All those years of training with the hokages and his sadistic father had defined his body. Naruto's hair was still spiky but longer and he had part of it tied in a ponytail. His whisker marks were still there one of the things that reminded him of the Kyuubi. He started his way towards Konoha.

"Cant wait to see ojisan face when he sees me now" Naruto grinned. The old monkey wouldn't know what hit him. It took him a couple days towards Konoha he wasn't in any hurry. He took a shortcut at a village and worked for him some new clothes. He was wearing a black gi with a red kanji symbol for fate and death on his back walked towards Konoha. He walked in front of the gigantic gate and looked up at the guards.

"Let me in ass holes" he called out.

"Who are you" the guards called down.

"I'm a friend of Sarutobi the old monkey" he yelled back.

"State your name boy" the ninjas replied.

"My name and business is for me to know and for you to find out" Naruto yelled. Both ninjas disappeared with and appeared behind Naruto both with a kunai to his neck.

"State your business boy or we might have to kill you" one said. Naruto grinned the ninjas saw this and looked at him crazy.

"Go ahead and kill me assholes. I bet you can't even do it both of your are a bunch of pussies that were put here to watch the gate how pathetic. Can't cut it as a real ninja so they put you on guard duty" Naruto said pushing his neck into the kunai. Both ninja growled and slit Naruto's throat having him poof out of existence.

"What the fuck it was a bunshin" one of them said.

"A kage bunshin that's one of our techniques" the other replied.

"Well if he's a bunshin then wheres the real one" they both paled. Naruto was laughing as he had just received the information. He was right at Sautobi's window he saw that he was buried under paperwork.

"I advise you to make an appointment next time" the Hokage said turning to the window.

"I don't need an appointment old monkey" Naruto exclaimed. The hokage eyebrow started to twitch by the nickname.

"Who are you what do you want" the Hokage asked standing up taking a pull from his pipe.

"I want to be a ninja ojisan" Naruto told him.

"Well you have to be a member of this village boy" Sarutobi replied.

"I can't believe you forgot me ojjisan I thought you cared. You just let the fox disappear without even any concern" Naruto said. Sarutobi pipe fell from his mouth.

"Naruto" Sarutobi blurted out.

"In the flesh old man and I'm back to rebuild my clan and take your job" Naruto yelled.

"What happened Naruto you just disappeared after that explosion in the chasm" Sarutobi asked.

"Well after your villagers almost killed me I stroke a deal with the Kyuubi who tricked me and while I had released the Kyuubi Fate had stepped in and saved me and took me away to train and now I'm back" Naruto explained.

"What have you learned Naruto" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know all I'll say is that they" pointing to the Hokage mountain "say when are you gonna visit old monkey" Naruto laughed. The hokage sat back in his chair.

"I would like to be enrolled at the academy ojiisan" Naruto asked.

"I will enroll you now and you will go tomorrow" Sautobi said.

"Great ojiisan" Naruto jumped out the window. The Third jumped out of his seat looking out Naruto was jumping from buildings.

Naruto was heading to the forest of death. This will be a perfect place to stay out of sight and train. While he hopped from tree to tree he was looking for a perfect spot to build his house. That's when he was jumped by a gigantic tiger they fell from the tress 'How the hell did a tiger get in the trees' Naruto thought. Naruto flipped the tiger and focused chakra to his feet and kicked the tiger sending it through the trees. 'Lucky Tou san knew about Tsunade's super strength not that hard to do' Naruto laughed at how his dad had described Tsunade as an old hag. That's when he felt a kunai whiz by his face. He turned around and saw snakes flying at him. He dodged and saw a woman with purple hair wearing fishnets. 'Damn she's hot' Naruto thought.

"What are you doing here gaki" the woman yelled.

"None of your business but if you ask nicely I might be able to help your fine ass" Naruto said smirking. The woman glared at him blushing. 'Who the hell does he think he is I'll show his punk ass'.

"Wrong answer gaki" she yelled.

She ran at Naruto kunias drawn that's when a kunai whizzed passed her. She dodged to the side and looked back and saw the gaki had disappeared.

"You shouldn't hesitate like that and on the other note you smell good" said a voice behind her she felt a kunai at her throat. She grinned she was getting a rush from this gaki.

"So do you gaki but if you want to leave with your manhood you better back off" she had a kunai to his manhood ready to stab. Naruto winced and smirked at her.

"Whats your name sexy" Naruto asked

"Mitarashi Anko" Anko replied and stabbed Naruto. Naruto fell over and poofed out of existence. 'A bunshin when did he replace himself'

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced.

"Well Naruto you have some skill for a 5 year old I give you that" Anko smirked. Naruto looked at her and grin.

"And the way you smell you haven't had a man in years" Naruto smiled. Anko glared 'How the hell did the gaki know that'.

"I'm looking for a spot to train and build me a house" Naruto told her.

"You can't survive here" Anko said. Naruto phased out and pinned her against a tree.

"Don't underestimate me Anko hime" Naruto whispered. Anko blushed at the "hime" no one ever called her beautiful. Naruto let up and walked away. Anko got up shocked that this gaki had caught her off guard. She walked behind him.

"How are you gonna build a house here" Anko questioned.

"Easy but me and you have to swear not to reveal each other secrets before I tell you anything you can't even tell Sarutobi jiisan" Naruto said with seriousness. Anko looked at the boy who had lesser respect for the hokage than she did.

"Fine gaki I swear on my blood" she bit her finger. Naruto grinned well I'll know if its you if you someone knows I can do this jutsu. She looked at him confused as he started to flash through handseals.

"Mokuton Shichuuka no Jutsu" Naruto yelled. Wood started to come up from the ground and form into a gigantic house. Anko looked at him with shock on her face,

"How do you know the First Hokage jutsus?" Anko screamed at him. Naruto winced while his ears rang.

"How do you know the Snake Sannin jutsu?" Naruto asked. Anko looked away and muttered something. Naruto laughed her and walked towards the house. He walked in and looked around then he came back seeing Anko still there looking annoyed.

"Lets just say its was a gift from Fate" he said. Anko looked at him weird. Naruto looked at her smiling.

"Orochimaru was my Sensie" Anko replied looking at him.

"I'm the Kyuubi brat who was killed 7 years ago" Naruto said looking at her.

"I'm the traitorous snake whore of Orochimaru's" Anko replied back.

"Nice to meet you Anko hime" Naruto said holding out his hand.

"You too gaki" Anko said squeezing his hand.

"I'm going to have to leave you I need to train but if you would like to spar I'm all for it" Naruto offered.

"Any restrictions" Anko asked.

"None just don't kill me please" Naruto said

"I can't promise anything" Anko replied. They both drew kunais and charged at each other

Second chapter done. Its time for a fight everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I still need your feedback. Should Haku be a girl or not. Does she live and go with Naruto or do both her and Zabuza live. Anko is here shes one of our candidates. I guess it has to be a harem now since he has to rebuild his clan. So give in your votes on who should be in. I'll keep him with Anko from now on but later on chapter he will branch off with other girls. All opinions are considered. So don't be shy to hate on my story. Thanks for reading.

**CHIBI NARUTO "HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND STOP BORING US"**

Just shutup I'll get right on to chapter 3

**CHIBI NARUTO "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT CHUMP"**

Gggrrrrrrrr idiot chibi keep bossing me around.


	3. Place to Stay

**CHIBI NARUTO: WERE BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"I was going to say that"

**CHIBI NARUTO: WELL I SAID IT FIRST JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY**

"Stupid pint size runt"

**CHIBI: STUPID ASS WRITER**

"You know I could write you out of this story and kill you"

**CHIBI NARUTO: THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANY STORY DUMBASS**

"Good point lets just get on with the story"

"Normal talk"

'Thinking'

"**SUMMON/DEMON"**

_**A Place To Stay**_

Naruto and Anko clashed with there kunai. They exchanged blows as Naruto was blocking her every hit Anko was trying to keep up and block Naruto's. She elbowed him in the gut and jumped back. She couldn't beat him with taijutsu she decided to go on the ninjutsu side.

"Senei Jashu" Anko yelled. Snakes extended from his arms and wrapped around Naruto. Naruto grinned

"Boom" he said. Blowing Anko back into the trees 'Damn when did the gaki replace himself' Naruto was running towards Anko throwing two kunai at Anko. Anko dodged the kunai when they poofed into clones of Naruto. The Naruto team did a round house kick towards Anko's head. Anko poofed out of existence the real Anko appeared behind Naruto.

"Surrender gaki its over" Anko said. The Naruto who had kicked at Anko walked up to the one she was holding.

"It is over if you slice that clones head he will blow just like the last time" the clone turned to her and grinned.

"Damn" Anko cursed. She kicks the clone into the real Naruto. Going through hand seals she took a deep breath.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" breathing a stream of fire towards Naruto. Biting her finger she flashed through hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" slamming her hand on the ground. She grinned while she sat on top of the gigantic snake. Naruto looked up at her surprised.

"Get him boy" Anko shouted pointing to Naruto. Naruto looked up and he ran flashing through some handseals. Water started to form under his feet it lifted Naruto up and he directed the water towards the snake and Anko.

"Suiton Suishoua" Naruto yelled. Waves of water crashed into the snake dispelling him

and knocking Anko to the ground. She lay there trying to catch her breath coughing up water. Naruto walked up to her and knelt down to her and held out his hand.

"Your not bad gaki" Anko spit out with some water.

"Neither are you Anko hime" Naruto replied making Anko blush. That's when they both heard clapping. They turned to the noise and saw a figure with black hair dressed in a red kimono.

"What are you doing here obaachan" Naruto asked the figure. A vein appeared on the newcomers head and throbbed obviously annoyed at the name.

"What did I tell you about calling me that you ungrateful punk" she screamed at him.

"Awww Fate obaachan don't be mad" Naruto said smiling.

"Baka what the hell are you doing we had a plan" Fate yelled at him.

"I havn't forgot the plan with Akutski Fate obaachan" Naruto told her. Fate glared at him looking deadly.

"Gaki your not suppose to be in the forest showing off" Fate told him.

"I'm not showing off I was just sparring" Naruto defended.

"I saw your little show using two of the hokages technique and you havn't been here even for a day your suppose to be laying low" Fate said.

"I am layin low with your plan I wouldn't be able to train to my full potential and I would get rusty and our plan to defeat Akutski wouldn't work" Naruto told her. Fate looked at the boy that was suppose to be a kid but talked like an adult.

"Plus you have no say of what I do here this is my life and I don't need you inteferring this time. I've followed you for 7 years you've made decision now its my turn to decide what I want for myself. Remember you broke your on law when you saved me you were supposed to let me die." Naruto said.

"You ungrateful bastard I saved your lil ass when you released Kyuubi" Fate yelled at him.

"And I love you for that obaachan but you don't control my actions or my life." He saw the worried look on her face "Don't worry if I don't succeed you can feed me to Shinigami jiisan" Naruto reasoned.

"Fine I will but just be careful Naruto" Fate told him.

"I will obaachan don't worry about me" Naruto said giving off his trademark grin.

Anko looked back in forth between them.

"Fate obaachan can you help us with our wounds"(without Kyuubi he lost his healing factor.) Naruto asked. Fate snapped her fingers and all the scratches disappeared on them. Anko got up looking surprised that all her wounds were gone and she felt ready to go again. All of them headed towards the wooden house. Naruto went through hand signs and the house started to fall back into the earth.

"Why don't I get let in on whats happening here" Anko yelled.

"Well Mitarashi san I don't believe its any of your business" Fate said glaring. Anko glared back with the same intensity.

"Its ok baachan she can be trusted" Naruto said.

"Why is she trusted Naruto" Fate turned to him.

"Because she is just like me I know those eyes they were mine seven years ago" Naruto said looking at Anko. Anko glared at him 'He doesn't know anything spoiled little brat'

"Anko hime what's the matter?" Naruto asked feeling the anger come off Anko.

"You don't know anything about me gaki were not the same? You weren't betrayed and used" Anko snarled at him. Naruto laughed at her accusation.

"How about being betrayed by your village for something you had no control over" Naruto said. Anko looked at him stunned.

"7 years ago on I was beaten and tortured on your so called kyuubi holiday and finally after they were done I was set on fire and thrown in the chasm outside the village" Naruto growled out. Anko looked at him when Fate spoke up.

"You should of consider yourself lucky that Orochimaru abandoned you if he hadn't you just would have became a success experiment that would have been used till he had no more need for you" Anko sunk to her knees 'They were right she was lucky to be back in the village alive'

"Anko I will need your help around the village now since I'm back can you help we with that?" Naruto asked. Anko thought for a monment 'She had nothing else to do and the gaki is strong and cute'

"Ok gaki I'll help you out" Anko agreed. Naruto walked up to her and his hand started to glow. Anko backed away but Naruto phased out. He came up behind her and slammed his hand into her.

"Juin Jutsu" Naruto said. Anko gasped this was the same technique Orochimaru used how could she be so stupid. She fell to her knees screaming in pain the pain overtook her and she passed out.

"Did you have to do that" Fate asked.

"Yeah I did" Naruto said. Naruto looked down at Anko's unconscious form. The curse mark on her neck was fighting with another one that Naruto place on her. They were swirling around her neck.

"We havn't tested that on anyone I don't even know if it will work" Fate told him.

"Well it should work Sensei says one way to cancel a technique is use one with the same force. So naturally both curse seal should cancel each other out"

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay on the ground panting he had just been whipped by the Nidaime which was to be expected._

"_You know why you loss don't you Naruto" the Nidaime asked. The other two Hokage's walked up behind him._

"_I tried to stop your technique but I couldn't" Naruto coughed out._

"_True you tried to beat my element with an earth jutsu but I blew right through it didn't I" Nidaim explained._

"_Yeah sensei your point" Naruto glared._

"_You knew what attack I was gonna use you should have performed the same one and we would have canceled each other out" Nidaime told Naruto._

"_Ok so the same attacks with the same amount of power should cancel each other out" Naruto said._

"_Not everyone but most strong long range jutsus can be canceled out"_

_Flash Back Ends_

Naruto paled and sweat drop. Fate was staring at him as his features changed.

"Whats the matter" Fate asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sensei said it was for long range attacks not seals" Naruto said. Fate looked at him crazy.

"You could have killed her no let me rephrase you could be killing her" Fate yelled at him. Naruto got down on the gorund and checked Anko she was breathing raggedly and she was unconscious.

"Well I'm gonna leave you to your problems since you can defy me I guess you can handle this I didn't predict this happening so its your problem. You better pray to Kami baka" Fate said smirking and faded away. Naruto glared at where she had just been. That's when he felt Anko's temperature she was hot. He removed her jacket and rolled it up and put it behind her head.

"Damn the first hot girl I meet I could have killed her" Naruto said. He took out a cloth and made a hand sign and it got soaked. He laid it across her forehead hoping to cool her down. He sat her head in his lap and started to brush through her hair. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes drifting off.

_**Hokage Tower**_

"Why did you call me here Hokage sama" the silver haired ninja asked.

"Looks like your sensei son has returned from the dead" the Hokage answered. The silver haired ninja looked up from his orange book surprised.

"How do you know" he asked.

"He came and visited me this morning Kakashi" the Hokage replied. Kakashi looked dumbstruck behind the mask he wore.

"Does the council know?" Kakashi asked.

"No not yet but I have to tell them because he wants to be enrolled into the academy" the Hokage replied.

"You know most of them will want to kill him" Kakashi said. The Hokage and Kakashi stared at each other.

"Will just have to keep an eye on him" the Hokage said. Kakashi glared at him.

"Look what happened the last time you were suppose to be keeping an eye on him" Kakashi growled at him.

"Well you weren't much help either when you didn't know he was your Sensei son you were just like everyone else." Sarutobi replied. Kakashi looked down in shame the Hokage was right.

"Were just going to have to be more careful this time" Sarutobi continued.

"Hai Hokage sama" Kakashi sushined away in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi sat there and thought about what Naruto had said to him 'Those three are wondering when your coming to visit' what did it mean. He then turned back to his desk the paper work it had doubled but how did it happened he cursed the day the Nidaime asked him to be Hokage.

_**Back in the Forest**_

Anko stirred and open her eyes she was laying in the gaki's lap. She felt her neck she jumped up her mark wasn't there what the hell was going on. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at the boy. Naruto's eyes flew open and he caught the kunai in his hand twirling it.

"I want some answers gaki" Anko yelled at him.

"It must be gone if your alive" Naruto said.

"Who are you and what do you want and I want the truth" Anko yelled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze my father was the Fourth Hokage he sealed the Kyuubi inside me. I released the Kyuubi seven years ago after I was attacked by the village. I was saved by Fate and she had me trained by the Hokages and others dead people. Now I'm back to become a badass shinobi and rebuild my clan." Naruto explained.

"So what do you need me for" Anko questioned.

"I don't need you. You found me remember" Naruto stated. Anko thought for a moment and the gaki was right but she had an idea an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Why don't you stay at my place gaki I train here all the time so you can be my sparring partner" Anko said.

"Sounds good to me Anko hime" Naruto agreed. Anko walked up to him and tilted herself for her cleavage would hit him in the face. She whispered in his ear.

"I knew you couldn't resist" Anko whispered seductively. Naruto grinned and start to squeeze the breast that were planted in his face.

"Your right about that Anko hime" Naruto said muffled. Anko backed off and turned and swayed her hips.

"Lets go" she said taking off. Naruto followed her closely on her tail. When they exited the forest they had a bunch of spectators. The villagers were glaring at them mostly at Anko.

"Hey kid why are you with the snake whore" one called out. Naruto flashed out of sight. Anko looked around him and then she saw him with a kunai to the mans throat.

"He looked and saw the whiskers marks on Naruto.

"You're the Kyuubi brat" he choked out.

"Glad you remember me. Now I think you need a lesson on how to treat women and I'll have to teach it to you if you don't apologize" Naruto snarled pressing the kunai deeper on the mans throat drawing blood.

"I'm sorry Mitarashi san" the man cried out. Naruto smiled and let the guy go he made his way over to Anko.

"You didn't need to do that" Anko told him.

"I know I didn't but I did anyway" he replied. They went on there way finally when they reached a building of apartments.

"This is my place number 1408" Anko said. She put her key into the door and opened it. They both walked inside and Anko pointed to the couch.

"That's your bed gaki unless your man enough to share the bed with me" Anko teased.

"Is that an excuse to get me into bed with you Anko hime" Naruto teased back. Anko blushed stupid gaki twisting her words back to her. Naruto smiled at her and set on the couch.

"Do you have any ramen" Naruto asked. Anko looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you need ramen for I know the best dango shop we can go to" Anko said.

"Who would want dango if they could have ramen" Naruto replied.

"How dare you put ramen over irresistible dango" Anko yelled at him.

"What dango doesn't even compare to ramen this is ramen" Naruto stood up and raised his hand in the air.

"and this is dango" he put his hand on the floor. He felt a kunai whiz past his cheek and felt the metal against his neck.

"Don't you ever insult dango" Anko said to him.

"Don't you insult ramen" Naruto replied poofing in her grasp.

"You really like that technique don't you" Anko asked.

"One of my favorites with my chakra there's no limits to what my bunshin can do" Naruto explained. Anko looked at him and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Anko I'm hungry" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not your momma gaki go feed yourself" Anko yelled back.

Naruto walked into the kitchen. He looked into the cabinets and there was nothing there. He turned around to see Anko laughing at him.

"There's nothing here" he said.

"I know" she replied bursting into laughter.

"Well lets go get some dango and I'll pay" he told her.

"You'll pay for anything I order" Anko asked.

"Anything you want Anko hime" Naruto replied. Anko had an evil grin on her face.

"Well let's go gaki" Anko said joyfully pushing him out the door.

Dango Shop

"Damn that was good gaki I've never had so much dango I'm stuffed" Anko said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Anko hime" Naruto said. Anko looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"If you're still trying to get me into bed this is working" Anko said seductively. Naruto looked back at her and smiled.

"Anko hime can you call for the check" Naruto asked. Anko turned to the counter.

"Hey we need the check here" Anko yelled. The waiter came back with the check.

"Damn gaki I hope you have this much" she looked over to Naruto and he was writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing" she asked.

"Here" Naruto handed her the piece of paper. Anko looked at the paper and read it.

"Hope you enjoyed the dango" Anko read then she saw it was a drawing of a chibi Naruto at the end. She looked up and saw Naruto giver her thumbs up when it poofed away.

"What the fuck" Anko yelled. She had been sitting there with a bunshin the whole time. The waiter walked over and looked at her.

"Is there a problem Anko" the waiter asked.

"That damn baka that was with me dipped out on me" Anko yelled.

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**_

Naruto started to laugh when he got the info from the bunshin. Tuechi and Ayame looked at him crazy.

"Whats the matter with you Naruto" Ayame asked.

"Nothing Ayame I just got an image in my head" Naruto replied slurping up his ramen. He pushed the bowl back and got up.

"Thanks for the dinner jiisan" Naruto yelled

"No problem Naruto just come back soon" Teuchi called back.

"See ya Naruto" Ayame yelled.

Naruto was walking through the streets back to Anko's apartment. While he was walked he turned and saw a boy with black hair sitting at the bottom of a hill. The boy looked up to see who was walking past. Both boys stared at each other. Naruto waved and the black haired kid turned away. Naruto's head fell 'same old Konoha nothings change' Naruto continued on his way to Anko's apartment. He walked in and fell onto the couch tired of the day's event. While he drifted off to sleep he didn't hear Anko come in and laugh maniacally.

"Ku ku ku Naruto you're all mine" Anko set to work on her victim sleeping on her couch.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking through his crystal ball. 'Looks like you had a very interesting day today Naruto you even befriended Anko' The Hokage smiled and opened his side drawer and pulled out his little orange book. 'Now its time for some graphic entertainment' the Hokage giggled pervertedly.

End of Chapter

Characters: I'll give there ages as I introduce them into the story.

Naruto: 11

Anko: 23

Third Hokage: 69

Kakashi: 28

Ayame: 16

Teuchi 42

I'm gonna try to have a new chapter everyday. Naruto will be going to the academy tomorrow. I'm still wondering what Anko is going to do to Naruto. Thanks for all the reviews everyone I didn't think I would get so much this is my first story and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Should have next chapter ready tomorrow or Friday.

Harem Member so Far

Anko

Hinata

I'm still thinking who else I'm going to put in it but all of you who have contributed so far have great ones. I just trying to figure out how they'll develop a relationship with Naruto and we have to save some girls for the other characters.


	4. First Day at the Academy

**CHIBI NARUTO: HELLO READERS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

"Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and all the advice I'm trying to follow Naruto as best as I can so if I misspell something or make a mistake make sure to tell me Thanks Everyone"

**CHIBI: NOW THAT HE'S DONE KISSING YOU GUYS ASS LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**First Day at the Academy**

Naruto was lying on the couch when he felt someone hit him. He jumped up off the couch looking around.

"What the hell was that" he said to no one. Then he felt another one and another one.

"What the hell is happening" he yelled. He was getting hit but he couldn't see who it was. Then it came to him his as his ninja instincts kicked in. He put his hand into a seal.

"Kai" he yelled. The world blurred around him he was upside down. He saw girls throwing stones at him. What the hell was happening?

"Pervert" one of them yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" another called out.

"You deserved what you got" another yelled throwing a rock at him. The rock hit him on the head dazing him his head was spinning. His focus finally came back and he looked up and saw the only thing he was in was his fox boxers. Naruto face turned to a bright red tomato and he saw someone wrote on his stomach. He read 'PEEKING PERVERT THROW STONES AT ME'. Naruto gulped and pulled on the rope that was holding him it came lose and he fell on his face in the mob of girls. He thought quick and replaced himself with a Kawarami now he knew what that ambush training was for.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was thrown back from a punch to his face. He was fighting all three Hokage's they had teamed up on him._

"_This isn't fair three hokage's versus me why can't we be even" Naruto yelled._

"_Nothing in a fight is going to be fair Naruto" the Shodai yelled wrapping Naruto in roots and vines. Naruto felt kicks to his stomach and fist hitting him. He was knocked free of the restraints._

"_Alright now I'm mad that shit hurt" he put his hand into a seal _

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled. Six Naruto's appeared two going for each Hokage. Naruto clones were easily beaten and they went after Naruto. Naruto was caught in Rasengan and thrown back. He was on the ground breathing hard._

"_Naruto why would we all attack you at once?" The Shodai asked. Naruto looked at him thinking then his face turned confused. The younger Hokage's laughed at the boys face._

"_It wasn't to beat us Naruto the purpose of this exercise was for you to avoid and ambush a ninja's most prized trump card is if he can blend into the shadows as you know" the Shodai explained. Naruto nodded understanding._

"_Even if we found your hiding space you needed to avoid us because you know you can't take on us all at once" the Shodai stated._

"_So I should have used my Kage Bunshin and when you attacked I could replace myself with Kawarami and get out the way" Naruto said realization dawning on him. _

"_Excellent now you're thinking like a ninja" the Shodai motioned and the Hokage's attacked again and Naruto was on the run again._

_Flashback End_

Naruto had got back in Anko's apartment and he saw Anko sitting on the couch laughing at his entrance with a red eyed kunoichi sitting next to her.

"Hey Naruto kun this is Kurenai she helped with the genjutsu and I did the rest" Anko smiled at him. Kurenai looked him over and blushed she had just put the genjutsu on him she didn't see him get stripped down to his boxers.

"Anko hime I need my clothes I start the academy today nice to meet you Kurenai san" Naruto yelled running to the bathroom to wash up and get the lipstick off. He ran back out after the shower in a towel.

"Anko I need my clothes" Naruto yelled. Anko and Kurenai were blushing and a little blood trickling out of there noses. Naruto body was developed his muscles and abs were ripped for an 11 year old and with the water on them they glistened. Anko walked into her room and came out with his clothes. Naruto dropped his towel both Anko and Kurenai turned away.

"What the HELL is wrong with you gaki" Anko yelled.

"What's the matter Anko hime" Naruto asked.

"You just drop your towel in front of ladies" Kurenai joined in.

"Both of you seen me in my boxers I don't see what the big deal is" Naruto said. Kurenai and Anko looked back Naruto had on his boxers grinning at them. Naruto hurried putting on his clothes.

"See ya Anko hime I'm off to the academy" he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and stopped when she blushed.

"Don't worry you started a war and you'll get yours" Naruto whispered. Anko was turning a dark red.

"Nice to meet you Kurenai chan" Naruto yelled. He ran out slamming the door. Kurenai looked at Anko and smile mischievously.

"Looks like Anko hime has a mini boyfriend" Kurenai teased.

"I didn't see you complaining when he came out from the shower the blood is still on your nose" Anko pointed out. Kurenai blushed and turned around.

"So Kurenai chan you were liking the way my Naruto kun looked without his clothes" Anko teased.

"When did he become your Naruto" Kurenai shot back. Anko blushed and turned away walking towards the door.

"Let's go get a mission don't you have to escort that Hyuuga" she said and walked out.

**Village**

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when it clicked in his head he didn't know where the Academy was.

"Damn where am I suppose to go" Naruto was looking around that's when he saw Kurenai walking with a girl with blue hair and a huge coat. He jumped down in front of them startling the blue haired girl.

"Hey Kurenai san I don't know the way to the Academy can you help me" Naruto asked.

"Oh hey Naruto yeah I can help you were headed that way actually this is Hyuuga Hinata she's a student to" Kurenai said.

"Hello Hyuuga san I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said respectfully.

"Ummm you can ju ju jus t call me Hi hi hi nata Uzu uzu maki san" she said quietly.

"Well Hinata chan when we get to school could you help me out because this is my first day" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded her head agreeing.

"Thanks" Naruto said. As they were walking they were getting glares from everyone. 'I guess the whisker marks still give me away'. Finally they made it to the Academy Naruto thanked Kurenai and walked in with Hinata.

"Hinata I don't know what class I'm supposed to go to" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto we can go to ask Iruka sensei" Hinata stuttered out.

"Hey Hinata chan I can't understand everything you say when you stutter take your time and talk to me ok you're my friend I can wait" Naruto said grinning. Hinata started putting her fingers together blushing. 'This boy just met me he doesn't think I'm weird and he said we were friends'

"Hai Naruto" she said.

"Ok now lets go" Naruto said as they headed for Hinata's class. They both walked in and were greeted by the teacher he had a scar running right across his nose. 'Damn that must of hurt' Naruto thought..

"Hello Hinata and who's this" Iruka asked

"This is Uzumaki Naruto Iruka sensei" Hinata said without stuttering. Naruto's talk worked all she had to do was slow down and talk. Iruka looked at Naruto and glared. 'So this is the Kyuubi brat the Hokage sent to me'

"So you're the Uzumaki Naruto the Hokage told me about I'm Umino Iruka now go take a seat" Iruka said. Naruto smiled and looked around following Hinata. There was the black haired boy he saw the other day. A pink haired girl and a blonde fighting with others but these two stood out because they were the victors at a standoff. There was a pineapple haired kid sleeping and a boy stuffing his face with chips. Then there was the boy with a dog on his head and one with glasses and coat concealing his facial features. Naruto grinned 'From what I heard about the clans the big one is an Akimichi, the tired one is a Nara, the mystery guy is an Aburame, and the one with the dog must be an Inuzuka but I don't know about everyone else I wonder if there's an Uchiha here' Naruto wondered.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto there are a lot of clans in Konoha and everyone has a special ability if you're going to go against them you need to learn about them" the Fourth told Naruto._

"_Ok Tousan" Naruto replied._

"_First let's start with the Inuzuka's this clan is known for its ties to the canine species. Many members have a canine familiar who acts as a partner to the clan member. Also clan members can use jutsus to take on canine-like abilities." The Fourth Hokage explained._

"_So they must really like dogs" Naruto said._

"_You could say that now theres the Aburame's This clan is known for its ties to insect. At birth clan members form an agreement with bugs to inhabit and feed on the chakra their body creates. In return the bugs will serve the commands of the clan member" Minato said._

"_That's kinda weird" Naruto._

"_Yeah but there really good shinobi" Minato replied. "Now theres the Nara's they are really lazy but when you get them motivated there the best. This clan is known for its ability to manipulate their shadow. Utilizing this ability the clan member can attach their shadow to the shadow of another individual, and then take control of the user. Resulting in the affected person replicating or "shadowing" the exact movements in mirror form of the clan member." Minato explained._

"_Wow Dad you sounded smart for a second" Naruto teased._

"_Shutup boy now where was I oh yes next clan is the Akimichi This clan is known for its ability to modify the size of its body. Never call them fat it will end your life. Then there's the Yamanaka clan focuses on mind controlling jutsus. The Mind Body Switch technique that they employ allows them to enter the body of an opponent and take control for a few moments. Higher level members of the clan can control another person without leaving his or her body._

"_Dad this is boring" Naruto whined._

"_Well let me tell you about two powerhouse clans before you sleep on me. There called the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. There eyes are what's special about them. The Hyuuga have the Byakugan or "White Eye." When the Byakugan is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the internal chakra circulation system in other beings. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings. The higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blindspot that extends outwards from their upper back."_

"_Wow that so cool" Naruto awed awake now._

"_Yeah but most of them are arrogant pricks I will teach you more about them later"_

"_Ok Tousan" Naruto replied._

"_Now the Uchiha have a Select few of them in the clan that possess the ability to activate the bloodline Sharingan eye. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. The Uchiha can view a technique being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it. However they can not copy techniques which are unique to another bloodline. It also gives one the ability to cast jutsu techniques only possible by possessing the eye."_

"_Wow that ones even cooler" Naruto said._

"_Yeah but I'm gonna show you how to be stronger than any blood line limit with some hard work and training" Minato told him._

"_Damn I knew for me becoming strong there was a catch" Naruto said. Minato laughed at him and motioned him to follow._

"_Come on lets go train"_

_End of Flashback _

'This should be a fun year' Naruto thought to himself.

Wrong Naruto was so bored this teacher just lectured. What the hell kind of Academy of being a ninja was this.

"Is this all he does is talk" Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata giggled and whispered back.

"No after this were going to do lunch and then will do some exercises. Today is weapons and taijutsu" Hinata told him.

"Ok would you like to go out with me for ramen" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed 'He asked her out for lunch'

"Well we can but I brought a lunch" Hinata said.

"Ok Hinata chan I'll come back with my lunch and eat with you ok" Naruto said.

"Hai" Hinata agreed

"SHUTUP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO TEACH" Iruka yelled at them calling to there attentions. Naruto looked back and lay down on the desk. A while later he heard a bell ring and felt someone shaking him. He looked up and saw Hinata he smiled and got up.

"Lets go eat" Naruto said. Hinata giggled and walked with him showing him the lunchroom. That's when Hinata saw another Naruto walking towards them with a bag the other Naruto handed him the bag and poofed right in front of her. Naruto smiled at her and looked around for a table.

"Where would you like to sit Naruto" Hinata asked. Naruto scanned around and saw a boy in a white gi and long hair with thick eyebrows sitting all by himself. Naruto pointed over to him Hinata nodded. They walked up to him and sat at his table. The boy looked up confused at them.

"Can we sit here" Naruto asked. The boy nodded and both him and Hinata sat down.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto introduced them.

"I'm Rock Lee" Lee introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Lee san" Hinata said.

"Why are you all by yourself Lee" Naruto asked.

"I can't use any kind of jutsu's I have a chakra deficiency. I'm an outcast that's why I sit here by myself" Lee replied.

"So you must be good at taijutsu" Naruto asked

"Yeah I plan on being a taijutsu specialist like the Konoha Green Beast Gai" Lee told Naruto.

"Wow would you like to spar with only taijutsu after school" Naruto asked.

"YOSH I CAN'T WAIT NARUTO SAN" Lee exclaimed. Naruto smiled and Hinata sweat dropped.

Naruto, Hinata, and Lee ate and talked about there, interest and goals. Finally lunch was over and Lee bid them goodbye promising Naruto he would be waiting for him after school. Naruto and Hinata made there way back to there classroom.

"Time for weapon practice lets go" Iruka yelled. Everyone followed him out to the weapon range. There were three dummies lined up with targets on them.

"Now everyone knows the drilll now line up and try to hit the markers on the dummies" Iruka pointed. All guys lined up and line of girls lined up. Naruto stayed in the back of the line as he watched everyone go through the exercise.

"Shino your go" Iruka called out. Shino through his kunai and two of them hit the dummies red marker.

"Good work Shino" Iruka complimented Shino nodded and walked to the side.

"Chouji get up here" Iruka called. The Akimichi put his chips away and he took out his kunai and flung them. They flew at the targets and they didn't hit the intended mark but they hit one dummy in the head, the other in the throat, and the last one hit the stomach.

"Sorry Chouji try harder next time" Iruka said. Chouji nodded and walked away Naruto was looking at his sensei crazy. He rose his hand and swung it yelling.

"Iruka Sensei" Iruka turned to him wonderwing what he wanted.

"What is it Naruto" Iruka asked.

"Well Chouji hit vital points on those dummy and you said he needed more practice but if this was a real battle Chouji would have hit the right places and his opponents would be dead." Naruto explained. Iruka looked back at the dummies and saw that Naruto was right.

"You're right Naruto sorry Chouji keep up the good work and I'll have to teach on vital points tomorrow for everyone" Iruka replied. Chouji beamed with pride and Naruto smiled at him. The rest of the training was uneventful everyone tried to do what Chouji did because they knew they couldn't hit the red spot dead on except for Sasuke who hit all three of them. They were taught some basic academy katas that Naruto thought were worthless. Finally they were dismissed Naruto and Hinata walked outside together where Kurenai was waitng for them.

"Hey Kurenai chan" Naruto called.

"Naruto kun are you sure you should be calling her that she is a lot older than you" Hinata asked him.

"If you knew what she and Anko did to me earlier you would know I learned the right to call her that" Naruto said grinning at Kurenai. Kurenai blushed a crimson red. That's when Naruto saw Chouji and the Nara come over to them.

"Hello Uzumaki san I'm Akimichi Chouji and this is" pointing to the Nara "Nara Shikamaru" Chouji said.

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Chouji, and Shikamaru" Naruto replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did in the training exercises" Chouji said to him holding out his hand Naruto grinned and grab the hand and shook it.

"No problem Chouji maybe we can hang out sometime we could train, or play shougi, whatever you guys like. I don't have many friends here so I'm always free" Naruto replied. Shikamaru head perked up when he heard the game shougi.

"Sure Naruto" Chouji exclaimed.

"NARUTO" they all heard someone shout. There was Lee waving to him Naruto smiled and waved back.

"HEY LEE" Naruto yelled back.

"So are your ready to train Naruto" Lee asked.

"Always Lee I hope your ready" Naruto said grinning at him.

"YOSH" Lee exclaimed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said. Hinata giggled at both boys antics and Kurenai and Chouji smiled at them.

"Well me and Lee are going to go to spar I'll see you guys later unless you guys want to come" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto my tousan wants me home" Hinata answered.

"Yeah me and Shikamaru have to go to Naruto maybe some other time" Chouji said. That's when they heard another scream they saw two girls one with pink hair and the other blonde walking towards them arguing.

"Stupid Ino pig Sasuke is mine" the Pink haired one yelled.

"You wish billboard girl" Ino retorted back.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said out loud both girls turned to him. Making all the boys take a step back seeing the faces on these two girls it was scary the look Shikamaru was getting.

"What did you say you lazy bum" Ino yelled.

"I said fighting over Sasuke is troublesome" Shikamaru told him with Ino delivering a clonk to his head.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke like that Shikamaru" Ino yelled. She turned around and saw the new kid Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino and this billboard next to me is Haruno Sakura" Ino told Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped looking back at Hinata and Kurenai to save him. Kurenai smiled and Hinata had turned her head.

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto replied.

"Well Lee lets go see ya later everyone" Naruto grabbed Lee by the collar of his gi and ran surprisingly dragging the boy with him. Everyone who saw the confusion on the two girls face laughed and walked away except Hinata who was looking the way that Naruto left and smiling to herself.

**Training Grounds 12**

Lee had directed them to a training ground he trained at. It was a nice place with weight equipment and fighting post.

"You ready for this Lee" Naruto called out.

"Lets go Naruto" Lee charged at Naruto in a burst of speed. He swung at Naruto with his fist connecting with Naruto knocking Naruto back. Naruto got up and spat some blood out on the ground and he grinned. He charged at Lee with faster speed than Lee and swung his leg up connecting with Lee's chin knocking Lee back into the ground. Lee got up and spit out some blood making the nice guy pose.

"You done sizing me up Lee" Naruto yelled to him

"Hai Naruto" Lee yelled.

"Then lets do this fareal" Naruto cracked his knuckles and smiled. Lee smiled back at him that's when.

BOOOMMMM

A wave had crashed over rocks right in the training grounds and that's where there stood a guy who had the same thick eyebrows as Lee wearing green spandex with a green jacket over them he had a bowl cut haircut.

"The fruits of youth are booming this year" he yelled. He jumped down towards them. Naruto sweat dropped looking at the man wondering how he made such a genjutsu for himself.

"Lee I see you've found a partner to spar with" the man said to Lee.

"Hai Gai san this is Uzumaki Naruto" Lee told him. Gai turned towards him and gave him a nice guy pose his teeth almost blinding Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to get adjust his eyes to see if what he was looking at was real. He looked back up 'Yup its real'.

"Hello Uzumaki san I'm glad you've decided to train with Lee here" Gai told him.

"No problem Gai san" Naruto replied.

"Well I'll let you get back to the spar and let the your youth blossom" Gai yelled jumping into the tree to observe. Naruto turned back to Lee and grinned now it was time to fight Lee smiled back.

"You ready now Naruto" Lee asked.

"Been waiting on you slow poke" Naruto said charging at Lee they both clashed blocking each others punch with the other hand. They pushed each other back and came with a round house kick meeting each other's kick with a crack. Naruto dropped trying to sweep Lee's feet from up under him. Lee jumped and came down with his foot to crack Naruto in the head. Naruto barely dodged and came back on the offense punching Lee in the gut taking his air but Lee had planned and Lee kicked him in the face. Naruto sprawled back and smiled Lee was a good fighter. They both were breathing hard they charged at each other again exchanging kicks and punches. That's when Gai jumped down and stopped the fight.

"You both have fought with great skill and youthfulness" Gai yelled. Naruto smiled at Lee and Lee came and shook his hand.

"I hope we can do this again Naruto" Lee asked.

"Anytime Lee" Naruto replied.

"See what the labor of hard work give you. WE WILL SHOW ALL THE GENIUSES THAT NOTHING CAN SURPASS HARDWORK" Gai yelled. Naruto sweatdropped and Lee looked at Gai admiringly.

"Well I'll just leave you two see ya Lee" Naruto yelled. Running off to get as far away from the creepy green clad ninja before it rubbed off of him. He jumped across houses towards Anko's apartment.

**Anko's Apartment**

Naruto came through the window and he heard the shower running.He got a evil grin on his face with the thoughts that came to his head. He walked over and sat on the couch waiting for Anko to come out of the shower.

End of Chapter.

Naruto: 11

Anko: 23

The Third Hokage/Sarutobi: 68

Kakashi: 28

Teuchi: 42

Ayame: 16

Kurenai: 29

Hinata: 11

Shikamaru: 11

Chouji: 11

Ino: 11

Sakura: 11

Shino: 11

Lee: 12

Gai: 28

Iruka: 25

Sasuke: 11

Kiba: 11

Ok I have for Anko, Hinata, Temari. You have to pick between Sakura and Ino I would pick Ino but its up to you guys. These are a maybe Shizune, Kurenai, Ayame, Hana. Keep coming with the reviews there a lot of help and keep me writing. Thanks to everyone for all your advice it is very helpful.


	5. I'm not a Dobe

**CHIBI NARUTO: MY WRITER IS A LAZY BASTARD**

Shutup Naruto I don't see you writing.

**CHIBI NARUTO: I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE ANYTHING I'M THE STAR**

Whats that got to do with anything

**CHIBI NARUTO: THAT I'M THE STAR I GET YOU VIEWERS AND ALL THE REVIEWS**

Fine why don't I just make Sasuke the star

**CHIBI NARUTO: YOU WOULDN'T DARE**

I'm the writer I can do whatever I want

**CHIBI NARUTO: GRRRRR**

LOL lets get on with the story

**CHIBI NARUTO: LETS**

**I'm not a Dobe**

Naruto sat on the couch waiting for the shower to stop. Finally he heard the water stop running. He put his hand into the ram sign and two clones popped up.

"Hurry up" he whispered to the clones. The clones nodded and ran towards the door pulling out ninja wire and other objects while Naruto setup a camera. They heard the door click and Naruto dispelled the clones. Anko open the door triggering the trap. Kunai and shuriken flew at her. Her ninjas skills kicked and she dropped the towel that was around her and flipped back that's when the flash hit her blinding her. She heard more objects hurled at her and jumped out of the way. She saw more flashes until the objects died down.

"You know these action poses of you are very nice Anko hime" Naruto said smiling. Anko growled at him and jumped at him.

"I'll kill you gaki" she yelled. Another flash she covered her eyes.

"That ones gonna be good to" Naruto said. Anko picked up a kunai and flung it at Naruto. Naruto threw the camera out of the window. The kunai hit him and he was dispelled. Anko ran to the window and saw the boy hop from roof top. She ran to her room and got her combat clothes and her sharpest weapons and bounded after him.

"Kai" Naruto dispelled his genjutsu and smirked and went to take a shower.

Hours later Anko walked in tired and exhausted. She was growling and sweaty she needed another shower. That's when she noticed the gaki asleep on her couch. She took out a kunai and snuck up to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Naruto said.

"Why not gaki" Anko growled.

"Because I'm not the real Naruto I'm a Bunshin Bakuha" Naruto grinned. Anko paled looking at the clone while putting the kunai away.

"Damn gaki setting me up" Anko growled walking into her room slamming the door. Naruto grinned and he dispelled in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage monument. He smiled at the information he received from the clone. He took out a three pronged kunai his father had given him. He smiled and thought back on his training.

_Flashback_

"_Rasengan" Minato yelled. Naruto watched it and smirked he held out his hand and started to rotate his chakra the opposite direction in his hand. Minato wasn't expecting this and tried to pull back his attack but it was too late. The rasengan collided with Naruto pushing him back. Minato watched as the rasengan died down and it cleared. He saw Naruto waving his hand smiling._

"_You baka how the hell did you stop my rasengan" Minato yelled. The Shodai and Nidaime walked into the clearing._

"_Its really simple dad I formed a pocket of chakra in my hand and started to spin the way the rasengan spin making a flat shield being able to disrupt the chakra in your attack" Naruto replied._

_The ex Hokages look pleased. Naruto had been developing jutsu's and improving their own. Naruto had perfected the Hirashin and had developed different Rasengans and he was as proficient in seals as his father. He mastered the Nidaime water techniques to match the ex Hokage. The Shodai had taught Naruto battle tactics, history, and some Mokuton. Lets just say Naruto had come along way._

"_So you guys ready for an all out fight me and Naruto against the wood freak and the yellow flash" Nidaime mocked. Both Hokages turned and glared at him._

"_Wait a second I have to take Naruto for a while" a female voice stepped in._

"_Hey obaachan" Naruto yelled. The lady glared at Naruto._

"_You've taught this gaki all kinds of things but he still has no respect" the lady said turning to the ex Hokage's._

"_Were sorry Fate it just doesn't stick with him you did bring us a head case" the Nidaime replied. Naruto glared while the Nidaime stuck out his tongue at him. Naruto walked towards Fate she put her hand on his shoulder and in a flash they were gone._

_Fate and Naruto were standing in a clearing. _

"_Now Naruto I'm gonna start training you with your chakra" Fate said._

"_But Shodai sensei has already taught me control" Naruto replied._

"_Yeah I know he has but he's been training you to harness your already huge reserves me and you will be converting the kyuubis chaka"_

"_I thought you destroyed the Kyuubi" Naruto asked._

"_I destroyed his soul but was left over was all his chakra I've sealed it off from you but since you have perfect control over your massive chakra I think its time to work on Kyuubi's" Fate explained. Naruto nodded and Fate touched his stomach._

_Mindscape_

_They were both standing in front of a broken cage there was bubbly red chakra everywhere._

"_We can't do it all at once we have to do it in sections all of it at once would kill you" Fate said. Naruto nodded._

"_Well then lets get started" Fate said._

_Flashback Ends _

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto woke up lying on top of the Hokage monument and stretched yawning. He looked around taking in his surrounding. He stood up and bounded for training area twelve. When he got there he heard the sound of someone hitting a training post. He saw that Lee was there bright and earlier.

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO" Lee yelled.

"Morning Lee" Naruto called back holding his ears.

"I was just training on this wooden post here" Lee explained.

"Well I'm bout to do some warm ups and go for a run" Naruto replied.

"Would you mind if I joined you Naruto" Lee asked.

"Not at all Lee" Naruto replied.

Naruto started doing his basic stretches and started off at a slow pace run with Lee next to him. They did 10 laps around the village. After the running they went into a light spar against each other.

"I have to go Lee I'll see you later" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto" said Lee huffing and puffing.

Naruto waved and ran off heading towards Anko's apartment. He jumped across roof tops to make it there.

**Anko's Apartment **

Anko was looking around for her blonde gaki. He had not come back last night. She hadn't known the gaki for long but she had her feeling safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, and he being out all night worried her. That's when she saw a head of blonde hair stick through her window.

"Well the hell have you been" Anko yelled.

"Training Anko hime" Naruto replied.

"Next time make sure you tell me I was worried" Anko yelled. Naruto eyes lit up. Naruto walked up to her and stared in her face. He put his hand on her face and caressed it.

"I'm sorry I worried you Anko hime" Naruto said. Anko was blushing her face had turned into a tomato. She pushed Naruto away.

"Whatever gaki just don't let it happen again" Anko replied.

Anko walked out of the apartment. Naruto stood there and smirked and went to take a shower before the academy started.

**Kurenai Apartment**

"Kurenai open the door" Anko yelled banging on the door. The door swung open with a glaring Kurenai.

"What Anko" Kurenai said.

"We need to talk" Anko said.

"About what?" Kurenai asked.

"The gaki" Anko growled pushing past Kurenai and walking in.

"What about him?" Kurenai asked.

"Last night he didn't come back to the apartment and I was worried sick" Anko said.

"Why you just met the boy" Kurenai said.

"I don't know why Kurenai" Anko replied.

"Well will talk about it later I have to escort Hinata to the academy"

"Ok" Anko huffed and walked out.

**Academy**

Iruka walked into his class hearing all the commotion.

"SHUTUP" he yelled. All the talking halted and Iruka got out his clipboard. He checked off everyone in his class until he came to Uzumaki Naruto. He looked around the classroom.

"Has anyone seen Naruto" he asked.

Everyone shook their head no. That's when the door open and the blonde walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka sensei I had a fight with the soap in the shower" Naruto said. He leaned forward showing the large knot on his head.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was taking the shower washing himself. He went to grab the soap and it slipped out of his hands onto the floor he went to grab it and bumped his head on the wall. Gasping in pain he held his head and stepped on the soap and slipped on it falling in the shower._

"_Why didn't they teach me how to use a shower" he moaned in pain._

**Academy**

Everyone was smirking at him some who just thought it was funny and others who thought of his stupidity. Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Take a seat Naruto" Iruka told him.

"Hai Iruka sensei" Naruto said. He walked up to his stairs to his seat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto aaarrreeee yyyyoouu ok" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm ok Hinata no worries" Naruto grinned causing Hinata to blush. They both turned their heads and started to pay attention to Iruka lesson. Well Naruto paid attention for a while. Naruto fell asleep on his desk. Iruka saw this and was going to make an example out of him. He picked up the eraser and threw it at him. It knocked Naruto on the head covering him in chalk dust.

"Hey" Naruto yelled.

"Pay attention Naruto" Iruka yelled.

"Sorry Iruka sensei" Naruto apologized.

"Now were going to go outside for some taijutsu practice round them up Mizuki" Iruka called out.

"Come on you brats move out" Mizuki called. They all filed out of the classroom.

"Alright a fight we are gonna so kick some ass Hinata" Naruto said to her. Hinata smiled back at him for his confidence.

"I'm not so sure Naruto" Hinata said.

"Why not Hinata your Gentle Fist style should dominate the competition even me" Naruto replied. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Naruto I'm not that good" Hinata said to him.

"I bet you are Hinata I'll be rooting for you the whole time ok" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto. Hinata replied.

They were all outside at the training area.

"Will have Hinata vs. Sakura first" Iruka called out.

"Good luck Hinata" Naruto yelled. Hinata smiled at him and walked towards the arena. Sakura smirked knowing she was lucky to get this fight because Hinata wasn't a fighter.

"Start" Mizuki said.

Sakura ran at Hinata going on the offensive. She threw a furry of punches at Hinata. Hinata blocked being pushed back by the punishment.

"Hinata whoop her ass don't let her do that" Naruto yelled.

Hinata heard him and moved around Sakura.

"Buyakagan" Hinata said activating her eyes.

She got into her Gentle Fist style. Sakura ran back at Hinata with more punches sending a round house kick to her head. Hinata blocked and started striking with her Jyukken. Sakura tried to dodge but Hinata strikes were to precise disabling the pink haired girl.

"Winner Hinata" Iruka yelled calling the fight.

"Alright Hinata you're the best" Naruto yelled. Hinata walked back over to him blushing where Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"I told you. You would win" Naruto said smiling. Hinata didn't say anything but smile. Iruka watched the exchange and smirk 'I've never seen Hinata use her family style looks like Naruto will be some help with her'.

Mizuki was glaring at the demon. He was deceiving the Hyugga heir. He started calling out the other fights leaving the Uchiha for the demon. He smirked at his the plan that was forming.

"Naruto vs. Sasuke"

Cheers were heard for the Uchiha as he walked to the arena.

"Good luck Naruto" Hinata said to him.

"Yeah Naruto knock Sasuke down" Chouji said to him.

"Shutup large ass" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sasuke kun will beat Naruto easy" Ino yelled.

"Will see" Naruto said.

Naruto walked into the arena.

"Why don't you give up dobe there's no way you can win" Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto glared at him letting his pride kick in because of the nickname.

"Ill beat you with one punch Sasuke teme" Naruto growled at him.

"Will see dobe" Sasuke said.

"Start" Mizuki yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other. Naruto smirked as he saw his opening. He cocked back his arm and timed it. Sasuke swung his punch at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head and slammed his arm in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke spat out blood 'How the hell this is just like with Itachi' Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground.

"Now who's the dobe" Naruto said. There were cheers for Naruto and piercing gazes to him. Sakura and Ino ran to Sasuke lifting him off the ground.

"You bastard how dare you hurt Sasuke kun" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned around looking at them trying to hold his killing intent at bay.

"We were in a spar and I disabled him" Naruto replied coolly. Sakura and Ino glared at him. Sasuke stood up recovering pushing the two fan girls off of him. He glared at Naruto and smirked.

"You caught me off guard dobe I won't let it happen again" Sasuke said. 'It had to be just a mishap I got cocky that's all' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah I knew you could never beat my Sasuke kun" Ino yelled.

Naruto just walked back to Hinata.

"Good job Naruto" Chouji said.

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I'm glad you whooped his ass" said a voice behind him. He sniffed and smell dog behind him.

"And you are" Naruto asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru 'ruff'" Kiba replied.

"Nice to meet you Kiba" Naruto held out his hand.

Iruka smiled 'Looks like Naruto is going to blend in nicely'. Mizuki was glaring at the boy 'How dare that demon defeat Sasuke he must be drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra there was no other way'.

"Now you all can go for today. Naruto may I see you for a moment." Iruka yelled. Naruto ran over to Iruka.

"Naruto have you been trained before." Iruka asked.

"Just a couple lessons why?" Naruto asked.

"You were able to take down Sasuke with one shot" Iruka pointed out.

"Well anyone could if he was fighting like that" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"He didn't take me serious" Naruto replied. Iruka nodded realizing what Naruto was saying was correct.

"Well Iruka sensei I will be going if that's all" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto that's all" Iruka replied.

Naruto ran out of the training are leaving Iruka in thought about the Kyuubi container.

"Naruto" Lee called. Naruto saw Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all waiting for him.

"What's up guys" Naruto asked.

"You still up to training today" Chouji asked.

"Sure" Naruto replied.

"Then lets go for I can kick all your asses" Kiba yelled.

"Well I have to stop by the apartment and get something first" Naruto said.

"Ok let's go" Lee yelled.

**Anko's Apartment**

Naruto walked in with everyone in the apartment. There was Anko and Kurenai sitting on the couch.

"The academy out already" Kurenai asked.

"Hai" everyone said.

"Gaki you me forest now" Anko yelled.

"Naruto you stay with these hot girls you dog" Kiba said.

"Naruto's fruitfulness of youth is astounding" Lee yelled.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Chouji was munching on chips and Hinata looked hurt. Her look was not unnoticed by Kurenai.

"Can we make it quick Anko I'm going to train with my friends" Naruto asked.

"Just come on gaki" Anko said jumping out the window with Naruto behind her.

"Ok everyone out except Hinata girl talk" Kurenai yelled. Everyone groaned and filed out of the apartment except Hinata.

"Come here Hinata" Kurenai said. Hinata walked over to Kurenai and sat on the couch.

"Now tell me about Naruto" Kurenai asked.

"What about him Kurenai san." Hinata replied.

"Well just tell me what you think of him" Kurenai said.

Then the girl talk began with Hinata explaining to Kurenai what she thought about the blonde jinchuriki.

**The Forest **

Naruto was dodging kunai that Anko threw at him.

"Fight me gaki stop holding back" Anko yelled. Sending her snakes after him. Naruto jumped over them.

"Fine if you want a fight I'll give it to you" Naruto said. He ran at Anko and flashed right in front of her slamming his fist in her face. Anko was thrown back and hit the ground. She wiped the blood of her mouth and smirked.

"So you're using that power" Anko said. Naruto smirked at her.

"Kyuubi is dead this is all me" Naruto said speeding up to her kunai in hand. She jumped into one of the trees avoiding him. Shocked at his revelation she dodged the kunai that were flung at her. Naruto ran after her.

"How strong are you gaki" Anko yelled. It took a lot of strength to put her on the run.

"Strong enough" Naruto yelled. He appeared behind Anko sending a round house kick. She caught it and they both engaged into a taijutsu fight. Anko sported a kunai and stabbed Naruto.

"Fight me for real gaki" Anko yelled. The Naruto she stabbed poofed out of existence. She sent a hail of kunai at some bushes.

"Senei Jashu" she yelled. Sending snakes to follow the kunai. She jumped down to see Naruto bound by snakes. She smirked at him.

"Not so cocky now are you Naruto kun" she said.

"Let me up Anko hime" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so you got in some very good hits that you need to atone for" she grinned maniacally.

"Anko hime I'm sorry don't hurt me" Naruto yelled pulling at the binds. Anko looked at Naruto and glared at him. She flung a kunai at him straight to his heart. Naruto screamed at the approaching kunai when it made contact he was dispelled. She felt steel against her neck.

"You lose Anko hime" Naruto smirked. Anko was surprised but grinned at him.

"Now that you have me in such a vulnerable position Naruto kun what are you going to do with me" Anko asked with her seductive voice pushing herself into Naruto. Naruto blushed at Anko's antics.

"Maybe in a couple years" Naruto replied and he let Anko go. Anko put on a pout face and looked at him.

"Lets go" Naruto said and bounded back to the apartment. When they got back to the apartment there was someone waiting for them. There was an anbu with a bear mask.

"Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to see you" the Anbu told Naruto. Naruto nodded and was out the window.

**Hokage Office**

The Hokage was beneath paperwork when he felt a breeze.

"Can't you use a normal door" he said lifting his head.

"Hey Oji san" Naruto replied.

"Naruto I heard that you defeated Uchiha Sasuke with one punch" Saurtobi inquired.

"Yeah so what everyone thinks it's a big deal if he took me serious and hadn't called me a dobe I wouldn't have finished him so quickly" Naruto replied. Sautobi nodded and took a puff from his pipe. Naruto walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Sarutobi eyes went up.

"You can come out" Sarutobi called out. A man with silver hair with a mask across his face revealing one eye and his hitate covering the other.

"Hatake Kakashi this is Uzumaki Naruto" Sarutobi introduced.

"Yo" Kakashi said. Naruto was leaning against the wall with an orange book in his hand.

"Yo" Naruto replied. The Hokage and Kakashi looked astounded. Sarutobi looked in his drawer and saw that his book was missing. He grabbed the book from Naruto at suprising speed and threw it in the drawer. Naruto frowned and walked to over to Kakashi.

"The famous copy ninja maybe one day you can show me the chidori or raikiri" Naruto said looking up to him. Kakashi looked surprise how this boy knew two of his original jutsu.

"Why would I do that" Kakashi responded.

"So I can make them better" Naruto replied coolly.

"How can you improve my techniques" Kakashi asked.

"Because I'm my father's son" Naruto said forming a rasengan. The Hokage and Kakashi looked more than surprised.

"Naruto how do you know my sensei jutsu" Kakashi asked.

"I told you Kakashi san I'm his son" Naruto said.

"Naruto that's amazing what other jutsu do you know" Sarutobi asked.

"Nothing worth seeing" Naruto said.

"You were my father student Kakashi but I remember you from the mobs you'll have to regain my trust before I have anything to do with you" Naruto said with venom laced in his voice.

"Have a good night Oji san" Naruto said before hopping out the window. The Hokage looked at the jounin and glared at him releasing killing intent. Kakashi collapsed on the floor. 'This kid is going to kill me' Kakashi thought.

"You were in those mobs you were suppose to be protecting him" Sarutobi growled. Kakashi looked ashamed he had put the blame on the Hokage for years but now the truth was out it was his fault Naruto disappeared.

**Anko's Apartment**

Naruto hopped in the window of the apartment and peaked in Anko's room she was asleep. He smiled she looked so peaceful. He went and lay on the couch and fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Fate were working on Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto found out converting the youki was the hardest thing ever. It was so potent and evil purifying was the job._

"_So after were done I will have access to all of this chakra" Naruto asked._

"_Yes but not all at once you will have to take steps to use it all" Fate replied._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked._

"_All of your chakra at once would kill you your body would not be able to take even when your older. You have the power that rivals me and Shinigami but your still human Naruto" Fate explained._

"_So I will be able to access the chakra in levels" Naruto said._

"_Exactly we will separate the chakra and cut them off with seals and if you need a power boost you'll deactivate it" Fate said. Naruto nodded and got back to work on the chakra._

_End of Flashback_

**Anko's Apartment**

Naruto woke up to a knocking on the door. He opened the door and there was a man standing there with a envelope.

"Delivery for Uzumaki Naruto" the delivery guy said.

"That's me" Naruto took the envelope and shut the door. He opened the tab and looked in the enveloped. An evil grin was on his face.

Anko woke up and look over on her nightstand there was an evelope with a note. She looked at the note and read it.

"Enjoy I have copies" she read. She hurried and opened the envelope. There were the pictures Naruto took of her. She growled and did a Katon jutsu to the pics.

"**NARRRUUUUTTOOOO**" she yelled. She strapped up in all her combat gear and equipped herself with any weapon in the house including the kitchen knives. She bounded outside on her own mission KILL UZUMAKI NARUTO.

End of Chapter.

Naruto: 11

Anko: 23

The Third Hokage/Sarutobi: 68

Kakashi: 28

Teuchi: 42

Ayame: 16

Kurenai: 29

Hinata: 11

Shikamaru: 11

Chouji: 11

Ino: 11

Sakura: 11

Shino: 11

Lee: 12

Gai: 28

Iruka: 25

Sasuke: 11

Kiba: 11

Thanks for all the reviews and input. All your info is considered. I'm planning another timeskip to start the regular season. Ok I have for Anko, Hinata, Temari, Hana, Kurenai, and Ino for the Harem.


End file.
